The Sacred Life of A Machine
by AutobotV
Summary: Before the war Jazz never really paid attention to the lives around him or even his own. He eventully learns that life is a special gift and should never be wasted. Part of my mini series, the Transformers Origins. Live each day like it's your last!


_Hey there, me again! This one is for Jazz! I LOVE you Jazz (but I love Optimus Prime more) and you rock!_

**The Sacred Life Of A Machine**

Life is a special thing. We don't know how or who gave us life but we were lucky to have it bestowed upon us. During our lives we don't even acknowledge how lucky we are to exist. We forget how precious our own existence is and sometimes do things that often risk ending it. Some people say you only live once and it is quite possible that we do, which is why we must respect and acknowledge how precious our existence really is. Life is a respected thing and you also must respect the lives around you, whether you like them or not. On Cybertron life was given by the the super computer, Vector Sigma. He gave the Transformers of Cybertron life and bestowed them with their own unique personalities. Each transformer was grateful for their existence and treated their lives with great respect, however there was one who had much to learn about the importance of life. He was a simple machine who failed to realize how special his life was and the other lives around him. He was a Second Class Courier named Jazz. Cybertron was a vast planet with many different companies who needed many things from around the planet from personal needs to major devises needed for more than one. A Courier system was started so that fast Transformers could deliver their quarries to their destination as fast as possible. One of the Courier Departments was just outside the city of Iacon and was run by a young but mild tempered female Transformer named Solar Star. Only a 461915 cycles old she was considered young but she was respected by those younger than her, as an elder. She was checking through all the requests and trying to organize who took what. It was a small group of Courier's, roughly about 600 altogether, but they had a lot of work to do considering they were one of many groups outside the busiest city on Cybertron. She sighed as she looked at the screen before her.

'Over 36 million deliveries to do by the next cosmic-day! We got a lot of work to do!'

She stepped out her office to see the crates being lowered and the items within being sorted. She posted the list of who was taking what ages ago and already her couriers had already sorted out their piles and most of them were shrinking into smaller piles. However one pile was not shrinking so fast. She groaned when she saw it and she groaned cause she knew whose pile it was. She spun round and cried out to her fellow workers,

'Has anyone seen Jazz?'

Everyone shook their heads and she sighed. Suddenly she heard a familiar engine and looked over at the entrance of the building to see a vehicle coming in at high speed. Everyone else saw it too and panicked as it didn't slow down. Worse of all it was heading right Solar Star. She stood there calmly as the vehicle zoomed up to her, screeching as it hit the breaks. It was only a few inches away from her but she didn't care about that right now.

'Jazz, were you joy riding again?' she said, placing her foot on top of the vehicle.

'Hey Solar-baby, don't mess the paint job!' said the vehicle, transforming into a robotic form that stood before Solar Star.

She gently nudged the reckless Transformer.

'That's Solar Star! Jazz, you got over 300 packages to deliver with more coming in! I would appreciate you working right now!'

Jazz laughed and picked up a few parcels.

'Leave it to Jazz!' he chuckled before zooming off.

Solar Star sighed and began to organize the next list. Jazz was one of her fastest couriers but he was always so reckless and dangerous. She did tell him off from time to time but he would just forget about it and do something stupid again. Everyone said they were like a pair of siblings, she was the big sister and he was the baby brother. He was nearly 461914 cycles old, younger than her but still acted like he knew what the world was all about. Solar Star sighed yet again and began planning a lecture for the reckless Transformer. She knew he would say something like "I promise it won't happen again!" and then run off and do it a thousand times more. One day he was going to get hurt real bad and she wouldn't be there to help him, in fact she'd say "It's your own fault!" and pray to Primus that he learnt a lesson in life! Her colleagues giggled as she walked past.

'Don't worry Solar Star, he'll be fine!' laughed one.

'Not too sure about the others around him though!' laughed another.

* * *

Jazz zoomed down the streets of Kaon. He had 176 parcels to deliver in this area alone and he was already planning a route. A shortcut more or less that would look dangerous to you or I, but to Jazz it looked like a playground. He cried with enthusiasm as he jumped off the edge of a suspending bridge to hop on another one below, making other Transformers gasp in shock. He zigged zagged through other fellow Transformers, who cried and shouted at him telling him to look out and watch it! He almost knocked over a Transformer who was leaning right near the edge of a bridge, trying to repair it. He snarled as Jazz continued without saying sorry. 

'Watch where you're going you little punk!' he cried.

Jazz finally arrived at his destination, the Trash Collector Facility 657Alpha. It was a small parcel so he presumed it was for one employee, like most of them were. Solar Star always gave him the small jobs, she'd never let him take the big important ones that most of the flying Transformers took. Transforming into his robot mode he ran in to see the trash Collector workers walking round the lobby of the building. At the top of his Vocal Processors he cried,

'IS THERE A SIDESWIPE IN THE BUILDING?'

There was a silence until a red Transformer made his way up to him.

'That's me! It's about time, my brother keeps nagging me about this!'

The Transformer took the parcel and signed for it. Jazz was a little surprised he had just met a sibling Transformer, they were considered rare on Cybertron. The red Transformer, named Sideswipe, took out from the box a container of Rust Proof Oil making Jazz look at him with a surprised expression.

'You're not one of those types who believes that we rust do you?' he asked.

'No way, by my ego head of a brother thinks so! He cares more about his appearance than his own life sometimes.'

That was something Jazz could relate too. He never stopped to think, he was always racing and zooming and never standing still to think about his own life. Checking his route planner, he realized he only had a few minutes left to get to his next destination. He snatched the form from Sideswipe and ran off, jumping off the top of the stairs and transforming in mid air he zoomed off. The next stop was the Cybertron Archives center and a "Bumblebee" was waiting on a delivery of Data Disks. It would usually take 600 astroseconds to get there but Jazz was planning on cutting it down to 200. He zoomed down narrow streets and jumped of high bridges to the lower ones and almost hit another Transformer who fell over another one behind him. Upon arriving, Jazz was proud that he managed to get there in 198 astroseconds. He ran in and looked round only to see a small yellow Transformer waiting near the elevators. He jogged over to him and held out the package.

'You must be Bumblebee! Here's your package!'

The yellow Transformer looked up in surprise.

'Wow! I wasn't expecting you for another 400 astroseconds!'

Jazz snickered.

'I aim to please!'

As the small yellow Transformer signed for the package, Jazz looked round. The Cybertron Archives Facility did seem really quiet. He had never been here before and was expecting a place like this to be buzzing like the Trash Collection Center.

'Hey why is this place so quiet?' he asked.

'It's always quiet. Only a few work here and our roles are pretty simple. I got a job to survey our residence to find out how we can make Cybertron a better place to live in! Orders from the top too!' replied the small yellow Transformer.

'From the top? You mean...the Prime requested it?'

'Yep, I guess these rumors are bothering him.'

'What rumors?'

'You know! The one about a renegade Transformer secretly building an army to wipe us all out! He thinks it's attracting those who aren't happy with the way Cybertron is run so he wants a few of us to find out how we can change that!'

That surprised Jazz. He had never heard of this rumor before and if an Archive Worker knew about than all of Cybertron must had heard about it, they were the last to know type of machines. As Jazz finished with his business he ran out and zoomed off. Within half a cosmic-day he had delivered all of his delivery's in record time. Although this would normally please his boss, she wasn't impressed with the amount of complaints she was getting for his reckless actions.

'You almost hit 58 Transformers and damaged 26 areas of public property! You are so lucky that I am a good friend of Prowl!' cried Solar Star, screaming at Jazz so loud he had to cover his own Audio Receptors.

'Aw don't be like that Solar Star! I was only having a bit of fun!' he said, using his most relaxing tone.

Solar Star sighed and fell into her chair.

'It's not that Jazz! I worry about you sometimes. One of these days you're gonna get really hurt and...'

'Me? Get hurt? This is Jazz you're talking about! I'm always careful.'

Solar Star moaned, trying to reason with Jazz was trying to reason with a mad machine. She looked up at Jazz and sighed.

'Jazz...just promise me you'll be careful, okay?'

Jazz gave a thumbs up and ran out the office. Now he had nothing to do for the next 2000 astroseconds and he decided to have a little fun. Leaving the city he drove to a construction area. The place was abandoned and the high council were planning on rebuilding the area but that was promised the day Jazz came on line. Now it was Jazz's giant playground, he jumped, climbed, zoomed up and down dangerous worn down structures not caring that one slip would spell his doom. This was more fun to him then working with deliveries and no one bothered him once. Finally he came to one of the highest of the structures that overlooked an almost bottomless pit. Jazz had been practicing to jump this onto another structure that seemed impossible to reach and today he was feeling lucky. He reversed as far as he could go and prepared to zoom off.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!!

Jazz hit his accelerators and headed straight for the jump, knowing he was gonna make it...until he suddenly stopped and he didn't hit his brakes. Jazz had found himself in a magnetic forcefield causing him to stop moving. Angered Jazz transformed back and looked round.

'WHO DID THAT!' he cried.

To his shock he saw Prowl standing there shaking his head with another Transformer who had activated the forcefield.

'Thanks Trailbreaker.' said the Law Enforcer as the other Transformer deactivated the forcefield.

The black Transformer just chuckled and left poor Jazz in the hands of Prowl. Prowl walked over to Jazz as he tried to form an uneasy grin, getting on the wrong side of Prowl was trouble. Prowl glared at him very angry.

'Jazz, this area is off limits! What if you get hurt? You are way to far from the nearest Medical Facility!' he shouted.

Jazz shrugged and looked away.

'I was just trying to have fun!' he replied.

'Since when was trying to kill yourself considered fun?' argued Prowl.

'I was gonna make it!' snapped Jazz, now looking at Prowl.

'My sensors say you wouldn't! Now come on, Solar Star wants you back for another load!'

Jazz moaned and followed the Law Enforcer back to the city. Jazz looked round when he re-entered the city. Everything was the same, there was no fun in Cybertron and Jazz loved to have fun...even if Prowl didn't think it was fun. Jazz just loved breaking the rules once in a while, to him rules were made to be broken no matter how dangerous the risk was. Then a thought from earlier on in the day got Jazz pondering and even asking the proud Law Enforcer that was Prowl.

'Hey Prowl...have you heard of these rumors?'

Prowl snorted with laughter.

'Yes I have and no I don't believe in them. However it's not that surprising you're the last to know!'

Jazz jumped back. Was he the last to know?

'When did these rumors start?' he asked.

'Almost 3 cycles ago!'

3 cycles! How come Jazz had never heard about these rumors? Prowl could see the confusion in his face.

'Maybe if you didn't race around so much you'd stop and listen!'

Jazz grumbled, it was true he never stopped long enough to listen. Prowl laughed.

'Jazz, life is about learning and meeting other machines, you're just racing by it without stopping off at the cool stops!'

'OH GREAT! Now you're giving me a lecture!!' moaned Jazz.

Prowl laughed at the comment, even though Jazz was the trouble maker they were good friends. Prowl escorted him back to his work area where Solar Star was waiting.

'Thanks Prowl, YOU are in sooo much trouble buddy! Playing in a restricted area, what in Primus were you thinking?'

Jazz just snickered and followed her to face his punishment.

* * *

Jazz, for once was in a bad mood. Solar Star had forbidden him to take any breaks unless it was for a energy recharge and she doubled his quota. Now he had to work even harder and Solar Star wasn't letting him off easy. He checked his list. 

'Let's see, drop off this one at the Energon Quarry in sector 3991Beta for some dude called Bliztwing and the Scientific Research Center for a Wheeljack. Man this list is endless!'

Jazz raced, carefully, down the streets to the Energon Quarry where he was surprised to see the area had been abandoned. Did someone play a trick? He transformed and looked around.

'HELLOOO? IS THERE A BLIZTWING ABOUT?' he cried.

There was silence until he saw someone walk out from the shadows. One ugly looking machine was all that went through Jazz's thinking processor. He walked up to Jazz and reached out for the parcel.

'Thanks for bringing it here kid. You see this is something I can't let other see.'

Jazz looked at him with an un un-impressed look. The Transformer sighed for it and then looked back at Jazz.

'You know kid I saw you at the abandoned area a few days ago...you got skill!'

That made Jazz feel different about the guy.

'Well, I don't mean to boast but I'm pretty good at the dangerous stuff.'

Bliztwing snickered.

'Yeah too bad that Law Enforcer showed up though.'

'Yeah but he's cool, just annoying when you don't want him to be.'

Bliztwing leaned in closer.

'You know, there's this club where we're planning on changing the rules around here. You could do all the dangerous stuff you want and no Law Enforcer would stop you! All you got to do is follow me to our little meeting place!'

Jazz had never heard of any club like that before, plus Jazz didn't like joining clubs they bored him. He figured it was one of those guys who tied to usher other machines into joining by trying to smitten them with comments and such.

'Sorry man but I gotta turn that down and run! Later.'

Jazz transformed and zoomed off to his next destination. He looked back at this Bliztwing character, who was frowning angrily. After Jazz had cleared the area he headed for his next destination. He had to stop for a while due to traffic and some Transformers near him were having a conversation.

'Did you hear about Thrust? I heard he went off to join the Decepticons!'

'No he didn't, he went to work on the Second Moon of Cybertron! The Decepticons don't exist!'

'But some guy asked me if I was interested and I had to run! I was so scared!'

'You're such a wuss!'

The moment Jazz had heard all that a thought hit him. Was that guy a Decepticon recruiter? Did the Decepticons want him in their ranks? No way, the Decepticons were just a rumor...or was it? Then again why would these Decepticons recruit him? He didn't know how to fight and Jazz was a lover not a fighter. Jazz began to ponder as he headed off to his next destination.

* * *

Solar Star waited for Jazz to return. She was still angry with him for all the trouble he had caused but at the same time sad. Jazz could had killed himself but he acted like he didn't care, like he didn't care if his spark ceased to be if he did another stunt. Hopefully this plan of hers would work. It might actually make the reckless Transformer see life in another point of view. After a few astroseconds she saw Jazz return and, like she wanted him too, he carefully stopped in front of her before transforming. 

'Well this was an interesting day! Some creep tries to make me join a club and I meet a dude who wants to help the community with his Energy Bath...thing. How was your day?' he chirped

Solar star chuckled and grabbed his arm making Jazz jump.

'H-hey where we're going?' asked Jazz as Solar Star began dragging him off.

'We're going for a walk Jazz. A slow, peaceful walk.''

'Can't we just race each other?' he pleaded as Solar Star lead him away from his work.

Jazz hated walking sometimes, it was too slow. Not too long ago even Solar Star didn't mind racing with him but she matured and he stayed the same. After 300 astroseconds of walking, Solar Star took Jazz to the Crystal Gardens where Jazz looked round with wonder. It was one of the most beautiful places on Cybertron, where the machines came to relax and the merchants sold their wares. Solar Star sighed as Jazz looked round as if it was he's first time here.

'Do you ever come here Jazz?' asked Solar Star, folding her arms.

'Well...a couple of times...this place has changed a bit.'

'It's been like this since it was built Jazz!' snickered the female Transformer.

Jazz felt a bit embarrassed as they continued their walk. Jazz really wanted to race or zoom off at high speed but Solar star was firm and threated him with a warning from Prowl. Then they walked through the city of Iacon which was beauty itself. Jazz tried not to look around in awe but he was noticed by Solar Star who giggled. Jazz felt like this slow walk was taking forever until they reached the Lookout Tower in Iacon. Jazz almost thought it could reach the First Moon of Cybertron.

'WOW! That's tall!' he said in an excited tone.

'It's been here for a while Jazz! Want to take a look?'

Jazz nodded and the two of them walked into the elevator and waited until they reached the top. Jazz was almost spellbound by the view. He could almost see all of Cybertron from the top of this gigantic tower. He leaned over the edge and almost jumped back when he saw how high he was, causing Solar Star to giggle.

'Nice view huh?' she asked.

'Yeah! This is so high! How come no one told me about this?'

'Because you always run off before we can talk about it.'

Jazz frowned and Solar Star leaned on the railings near him.

'The reason I brought you up here Jazz is because...I think you don't under stand the importance of life!'

Jazz looked at her surprised.

'I do know so!' he argued.

'Oh really, I don't think so.'

There was a silence and Jazz looked back over the edge. It figured that Solar Star would bring him all the way out here for a lecture. He groaned silently when Solar Star continued.

'Jazz you rarely visited the Crustal Gardens, nearly everyone on Cybertron sees that place 2 or 3 times in one cycle of their lives! You didn't even realized this place existed until I brought you here! You'd rather go jumping around a dangerous pit of doom then hang around with other Transformers. One day Jazz you will deactivate and you will regret not stopping for one astrosecond to appreciate the universe around you! So I decided to give you a hobby!'

Jazz almost jumped back.

'A hobby? What kind of hobby?'

She held out a data file to him. He took it from her hand and studied it. His sensors told him there was a whole load of data within this file.

'I got this from an old friend. He used to explore the deepest reaches of space before he disappeared and these were all his findings. Different worlds, different species, different cultures, a whole new experience. It's about time you appreciated life around you!'

Jazz looked at the data file. It sounded boring and he didn't seem interested until...

'I want a report on that in the next solar-week!' suddenly said Solar Star running off.

'Huh! Wha-! Wait a minute!' cried Jazz.

He moaned as Solar Star disappeared down the lift. He looked at the data file and frowned.

'This better be good.'

* * *

Jazz wasn't the slow down and read weird stuff type but the data file had actually interested him. He saw worlds that he thought never existed and cultures totally different to Cybertron's. Although he saw an explosion a couple of cosmic-days ago near the Scientific Center and he suspected it was a certain Transformer he met before, he wasn't interested. It would had excited him but he was more concerned about the data file he received from Solar Star. He was on one of his breaks but he wasn't racing around the city, he was sitting in the back looking over the file. He saw different species made up of organic material, some were cute looking and others were monstrous. The whole thing got Jazz interested big time. 

'Wow, why couldn't I be an explorer or something?' he pondered.

As he packed the data file away he walked over to his package load, which for once was empty. Jazz wondered if this was Solar Star's doing but as soon as he turned around there she was with a parcel.

Jazz, the bot I wanted to see! Take this to the smelting pits in sector 228Delta! And don't fall in!' she teased.

Jazz grinned and dashed off, not too fast as he didn't want to annoy Solar Star. He drove as fast as he could to the smelting pits and as he did he began pondering again. He had heard that going to the smelting pits was a Transformers worst nightmare but he never even went there to deliver a package or even take a peek. Many would be grateful if they never went. As he approached he frowned as he saw the sign that directed him to the smelting pits had been graffited with the words "THE END". It was true that when a Transformer had been injured or malfunctioned they were thrown in to be melted into scrap but Jazz continued, slightly afraid. He transformed and walked in the building that surrounded one of the many large smelting pits. The room was domed shaped and dark smoke rose from the pit behind the railings. Jazz felt his circuits heat up as he got closer and curiosity got the better of him as he looked over. Molten Metal bubbled and frothed below him and Jazz almost jumped back when he saw what looked like the arm of a Transformer floating near the edge. Wanting to get out of there he looked round.

'H-hello? I got a package for a...'

'For me I take it!' said a voice suddenly making Jazz jump.

Jazz spun round to see a large but worn old machine. He looked like he used to be a red colour but the smoke had darkened him. He chuckled as Jazz held out the package.

'This must be the new motor relay's I needed. Last thing I want is to end up like them!'

He pointed to a crane hoisting a bucket load of malfunctioned Transformers. Jazz watched in horror as it began moving to the center of the smelting pits preparing to drop it's load. Looking closer he could see that one of them was still active.

'Hey! That one is still functioning!' he cried.

'Sorry but rules are rules. He's a defect and defects don't belong!' said the worn out machine pushing a button.

Jazz watched as the broken machines were tipped out and thrown into the heat of the smelting pits. The defect Transformer optics were still lit but as he melted into the molten metal they flickered and died. As he disappeared beneath the white hot liquid he could had sworn he heard a cry. Jazz couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had never in his whole life had seen another Transformer deactivate in front of him. It was just...awful. He turned back to the worn out machine angered.

'WHY? Why do they do this! They're still alive!' he cried.

The worn out machine shrugged and walked off.

'Thanks for the package kid! Tell Solar Star I said hi!'

Jazz froze at the mention of that name. Did she do this to him on purpose? Did she do this to him, to make him watch something so terrible? Angered he transformed and sped as fast as he could to an unsuspecting Solar Star, who was finishing another list for her couriers to do. She heard Jazz's engine and sighed, he was speeding again. She walked out the office to see Jazz hit his brakes and transform, she was slightly startled to see his face was filled with anger.

'Jazz? What's wrong?' she asked.

Jazz marched up to her, making Solar Star jump back.

'Did you do that to me on purpose? To teach me the importance of life to see some get destroyed!' he shouted making the workers stop what they were doing.

Solar Star gaped in shock.

'No...what are you talking about?'

'I went to the smelting pits like you wanted me to and I saw defects get melted down just cause they were defects! Is that why you sent me? So I would fear death!'

Jazz was fuming and didn't care that others were watching. Solar Star just shook her head.

'I didn't expect you to go inside! You were supposed to wait outside like everyone else does!'explained Solar Star.

'Well I never knew and I bet you knew that and never told me!' shouted Jazz.

'Well maybe if you stopped once in a while you would pay attention to the what's happening around you! cried the female Transformer, who was starting to get angry.

'I've been trying! You did that on purpose! Do you have any idea how I felt! It was awful and you made me watch it!'

'I didn't mean too and don't blame this on me! You're just scared that if you slip up or hurt yourself that would be you in those smelting pits!!'

'Why don't you just stop interfering with my life!

'BECAUSE I CARE!'

'YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MAKING OTHERS RESPECT YOU!'

'YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHATTERING MECHA ZOID!'

'I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEARED FOR GOOD, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MACHINE!'

Those words made Solar Star stop and stare in shock. Jazz had never said anything like that to her the whole time they knew each other. Jazz just glared at her for a few moments before turning and leaving. Solar Star watched as he disappeared out the building and everyone else just stared at her. Solar Star felt bad...very bad, like the world had ended. Her best friend was angry with her and he went off to do something stupid or reckless and he didn't want her to exist.

* * *

Jazz looked out to the city depressed. He was in the abandoned area again and he didn't care if Prowl or any Law Enforcer would come out to tell him off. The only bright thing around him was the faint light's of the city of Iacon. He was sitting right near the almost bottomless pit he had tried to jump a few days ago. He looked down it and almost pictured that at the bottom was a smelting pit with his name on it. He thought about a lot of things, about the defected Transformer, about the worlds outside this one and about Solar Star trying to teach him the importance of life. Life? Did Cybertron even care about life? Vector Sigma gave birth to the Transformers and some who were considered defected were wasted. What was the point of respecting life when life was so easily thrown away just because something was wrong with it? Jazz sighed and leaned back looking at the stars. seeing that Transformer die did something to him. Life was a precious thing and that defect only witnessed a few mere astroseconds of it. What about him, did he want to live? Or did he want to die because of what he was? Everyone had the right to decided what to do with their lives, even the defects. As he thought about all of these things he thought about Solar Star. Maybe she didn't do that on purpose, she was trying to make him understand life but she would never do that to him. He must had been so angry with what had happened he let it all out on her, making her feel upset and guilty. 

'I should apologize to her.' he said to himself standing up.

As he was about to head back he heard a loud explosion. He jumped and spun round to see a sight that made him gasp. A larger ball of fire rose from the city of Iacon followed by more explosions and distance screams from the city could be heard. Jazz gaped and used his optics to zoom in to see what was happening. He saw Transformers with purple insignias on them attacking the city and destroying panicking Transformers in the process. Jazz was in shock but then he realized that this sudden outburst was happening near his work place...where his friend was still waiting for him. He transformed and raced as fast as he could back to his work place. As he entered the city he saw the flames a lit around him and some deactivated bodies of Transformers lying around. It was just as worse as the smelting pits. He tried to ignore them and continued speeding to his destination to see a sight that scared him. The Courier Department was blown to bits, barely standing. He ran in ignoring the burning structure looking around to see Transformers he knew...deactivated. He looked round in a panic.

'SOLAR STAR! WHERE ARE YOU?' he cried.

'khtttt...Jaaazzzz?'

Jazz head the voice and followed it to a sight that almost made him scream. Solar Star had been ripped in two from the waist and half her face was missing, her lubricants were leaking and her circuits were badly damaged. Jazz knelt beside and tried to pick her up. She could barely talk and all Jazz could do was try to calm her.

'Hang on Solar baby! I'll get you to the nearest Medical Facility, you'll see!' he said, fear in voice.

She grinned slightly which was hard for her at the moment.

'Sooorrry...khhtttt...Jaaazz. IIIII...khhhtttt...think thiiiss...is...khhhhttttt.iitt..fooor...meeeee.' she moaned.

Don't talk like that! You were always telling me how important life is! Now hang on and I'll get you there as fast as I can!' he cried.

'Yeeeesss...buuut...kttthhhh...my...liffe...isss...noooww...kthh...reeeaady...tooo...ennnd. III...haaave...livvved...long...Jaaazzz...buuut...you...kttth...have haaarrdly...lived.'

'Stop talking and we'll get you to-'

'Jaaaazzzz! Prooomissse...meeee...' she tried to scream.

Her voice was weakening and Jazz leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

'...Live.'

She grinned slightly and her optics dimmed, her body fell limp in Jazz's arms. Jazz just stared at her lifeless form not knowing how to react. The machine he had known since the day he came on line was gone, forever. He hugged her deactivated body and laid her to rest and slowly stood up. He was filled with grief, guilt and anger all at the same time. He didn't know what to do until he heard a cry from behind him and a wicked laughter. He turned to see another Transformer die and behind him with the purple insignia was the same Transformer who had tried to recruit him, Bliztwing. He saw Jazz and snickered.

'Well, well, well. If it ain't the little dare-devil! What's the matter? Are you angered that I killed your friends?' he snickered.

Jazz growled with anger.

'Why did you kill them! They had life and you took it away! Why?' he cried.

Bliztwing just laughed.

'If they ain't a Decepticon, they're worthless! As are you!'

With that he opened fire on Jazz, who bolted behind a crate. Bliztwing followed laughing all the way.

'Come out and play!' he shouted and continued firing on Jazz.

Jazz hid and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't have a weapon and he didn't know how to fight. He felt that Bliztwing was getting closer and panicked. Was this it for him? Before Bliztwing could attack he was shot from behind. He cried out and Jazz looked over slightly to see what had happened. Prowl had entered the building, his face filled with anger and his blaster aimed at the Decepticon.

'You will pay for this you traitor!' he cried as he pounced on Bliztwing and began attacking him.

Bliztwing fought back and Prowl dropped his blaster, but he fought using his fists denting the bigger machine in front of him. Jazz watched not sure what to do. The blaster was near him but he wasn't sure if he should help or not. Prowl was an experience Law Enforcer and was trained for this so he should have it under control but what if he needed help, that guy was bigger than him. Suddenly Bliztwing threw Prowl off him and he landed under a pile of crates that were to heavy for him to lift. As Prowl struggled to get the crates off him Bliztwing walked closer, laughing.

'So long!' he said, aiming his blaster.

Jazz couldn't take it. He didn't want to see another friend die. Without thinking Jazz ran out and jumped onto of Bliztwing, pulling his arm so the blast from the blaster didn't hit Prowl. Bliztwing cried out and began swinging round trying to get Jazz off of him. Jazz hanged on and tried to fight back. when he finally fell off he had earned Bliztwing's full attention. He jumped back and grabbed a bar of some sort and hoped it would serve as a good weapon. Bliztwing advanced and tried to grab him. Thankfully Jazz was fast and he dodged and whacked the brute on the back. Bliztwing fell forward but swung round and hit Jazz on the face with his fist. Jazz felt the pain on the side of his head and the optic on his left side shattered. He could still see but it was hard. He whacked Bliztwing again who howled in pain. He grabbed Jazz's arm and swung him into the wall. Jazz groaned from the pain and quickly stood up. He looked at Bliztwing who was standing in front of one of the cranes and Jazz got an idea. He transformed and sped off as far as he could leaving a shocked Bliztwing with a still trapped Prowl behind. Bliztwing chuckled and looked back at Prowl.

'Looks like your buddy left ya!' he chuckled.

Prowl heard a familiar engine fade away but then it started getting nearer and chuckled himself.

'I don't think so!' he said.

Bliztwing heard the engine too but before he could turn around he was slammed into one of the cranes by Jazz in his vehicle mode. Jazz had traveled at full speed and hit the Decepticon with such force he was able to trap him in the crane. The crane wrapped round Bliztwing and he struggled to get out. Jazz transformed and stood back as the Decepticon tried to pull himself free. At that moment Jazz realized he could kill him by applying the pressure of the crane to crush him. Destroy his life to avenge his friends. Bliztwing must had suspected this and howled in anger as he tried to free himself. Jazz stood near the control panel his finger on a button. Bliztwing snarled, his energy was gone and he couldn't fight.

'Go ahead you piece of trash!' he snarled.

Jazz snickered and pushed the button. Instead of feeling the pain of being crushed Bliztwing found himself free. He looked confused at Jazz who just glared back.

'I ain't like you Decepticons and I never will be! Get out of here!' he growled.

Bliztwing paused for a moment before walking away, he didn't have enough energy to fight anyway. He waited till he was far enough and then Jazz then ran over to Prowl who was still trying to get out of the crates. He looked at Jazz with an expression that he never gave Jazz before.

'Jazz that was both really brave and stupid! But I thank you.'

'I save your life and you call me stupid?' snickered Jazz.

As Jazz pulled the crates off Prowl suddenly screamed,

'LOOK OUT!'

Too late. Jazz felt a blast hit him from behind. Bliztwing had picked up Prowl's weapon and fired on the unsuspecting Transformer. Jazz fell forward and the noise around him faded. Everything was getting dark and the pain in his back was intense. He couldn't make out what Prowl was saying but Jazz presumed that this was it. The end. As the world around him disappeared he's only regret was that he didn't keep his promise to Solar Star.

* * *

'Is he alright?' 

'He'll live. That was quite a hit he took!'

Jazz heard voices and switched on his optics. He was lying on some sort of table and was surrounded by faces, some familiar and some new. One he recognized as Prowl who looked worried, another was a medical officer he met not too long ago named Ratchet and the final one he didn't recognize. Jazz sat up and looked round.

'Where in Cybertron am I?' he asked.

'You're in Autobot base within Iacon. We've patched up your damaged parts but we had to replace your optics with a single piece.' said the medical officer.

Prowl chuckled out of relieve.

'It suits you too!' he said.

Jazz looked in a reflective panel and saw that he now had a single optic piece that sort of made him feel cool. He then forgot about being cool and began to think. He had escaped death thanks to Ratchet and yet he was sadden. Solar Star was gone and he almost broke a promise to her. He almost died. Jazz told himself quietly that he would live out the rest of his life for him and for her. He looked back to the others and became curious at how he and Prowl survived.

'What happened at the warehouse?' he asked.

Prowl answered.

'You got hit pretty bad and I thought you were gone but before that Decepticon could attack me, we were saved by Optimus Prime here. he brought us back here and Ratchet here fixed you up.'

Jazz snapped his head back to the Transformer he didn't recognize. Last time he checked the Prime was known as Sentinel Prime, leader of Cybertron. This guy didn't look like a Prime, Prime's were always fancy looking making others look boring, however he did give off an aura that made Jazz feel different about the guy. Optimus Prime held out a hand to offer his friendship.

'I am pleased to meet you Jazz and I am sorry about the loss of your friends. We are indeed in dark times.'

Jazz took the hand and offered his friendship back.

'So what happened? Those Decepticon creeps...what do they want?' he asked.

Optimus Prime sighed.

'Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons wants to control the universe. He believes we are suprieor beings and that we were destined to rule all. However many disagree with him and he now plans to wipe us out unless we follow him. I have taken over the duties of Sentinel Prime and I now lead the Autobots against him, to fight this war and stop them.'

Jazz looked at him and was silent for a moment.

'What reason do you fight for?' he asked.

Optimus Prime looked at him and said those eight words that would remain with Jazz for the rest of his life.

'Freedom is the Right of all Sentient Beings.'

* * *

'And check out this place! I've been there loads of times! The swaps are deep but there's no other place like it!' 

'Jazz isn't there anywhere you haven't been?'

'I haven't been to Florida yet!'

It had been 9 million cycles since Jazz joined the Autobots. He joined on the day he was rescued by the leader of the Autobots. Although he made it clear that he didn't like killing Optimus Prime respected his opinion. Jazz did fight but he never took a life unless his or a friends were threatened. Of course he rarely did and as he fought through the war he matured and began to learn and respect the lives around him. The Decepticons didn't care if anyone lived or died and that made Jazz more determined to defeat them once and for all. He even became a lieutenant for Optimus and carried out missions and special tasks. Out of respect for Solar Star he continued his hobby she had given him and had seen many different places that other machines could only think about. One of them was a planet called Earth and during a Energy search, the Autobots, and a few Decepticons, crashed landed and were deactivated for 4 million years. When they came back on line they were all amazed at the beauty of the organic planet and had made friends with the humans, who inhabited the planet. One of them was a young human called Spike Witwicky, who had become a close fried of Jazz. Today they were sitting outside the crashed Ark, which now served as Autobot HQ on earth as they defended it from the Decepticons, and looking through some of the pages of a world map book that Spike had brought to show to the ever curious Jazz. Jazz had nearly visited every area of the planet and was fascinated with the different cultures on the one planet. One of his favorites was the music he had heard on a Earth broadcasting frequency. Spike turned the page and Jazz saw a place he didn't recognize.

'OK, I haven't been there yet, but it's on my to do list!' he said.

Spike chuckled and closed the book.

'C'mon Jazz let's go for a cruise around town already!'

'Why don't we go there? We've cruised through the city hundreds of times!'

'Jazz, the Amazonian Rain forest is way too far away and we don't have time to go there and come back!' argued Spike, who headed back towards the base with his back turned to Jazz.

Jazz snickered and transformed into his new vehicle mode and zoomed up behind Jazz with his front door open. Spike yelped as he was suddenly pushed inside Jazz and the Autobot began zooming off. Spike began to panic as he found that Jazz had locked him in.

'Jazz? Please tell me we're not going to the Amazon? Jazz?'

Jazz began laughing as Spike tried to get out and call the other Autobots for help. Jazz was saving the rain forest trip for another time but he did want to visit the state of Florida. That was a little closer and he betted that he would be back with his human friend in time for him to go to bed, or whatever humans do late at night. Spike continued to panic, he didn't want to visit a rain forest that was infested with bugs and wild animals.

'Jazz! You better not be heading for that Rain forest! C'mon Jazz we can do that some other time!'

'Now Spike you know those saying's you have here on Earth! You only live once and live each day like it's your last!'

_Now why don't I do that? Hope you like it and guess who the next one is based on! I'll give a clue...PATHETIC FOOLS! See ya next time!!!_


End file.
